everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Celadon West/AUs
Warning: This page may contain spoilers for certain fanfictions! Dystopia vs. Plague In a realm where disease and destiny are one and the same, the Storybook of Legends is far more than it seems... the Fairy Flu is kept among the fairies. The Princely Pox and Kingles among the royal lords. The Storybook is built for no other purpose than to keep such diseases quarantined to the bloodlines which possess the power to resist it-- and it is the only thing which keeps plague from tearing through the lands. However, the governing powers of this realm will go to horrifying extremes in order to maintain this uneasy peace. Upon signing the Storybook, the children of Legends shall slowly lose their individuality until they become a hollow shell, a perfect, empty vessel that fills only with the essence of their destiny. Forbidden pairs like Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman are kept apart until they have forgotten each other entirely. Like Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf, children born to forbidden parentages are terminated upon discovery. And as for the Rebels? They are eliminated. They '''must' be, for the good of all.'' In a universe where Royals choose a totalitarian lifestyle under the brainwashing powers of the Storybook of Legends, Celadon West chooses to risk disease and plague in order to rebel against his cruel and horrifying destiny as a mindless evildoer with no prospects save for a watery end. When he refuses to sign the Ozian Storybook, he is immediately quarantined in spite of his many, many potions, runic cloaks, and disease-warding talismans, set to be executed in order to preemptively prevent the plague he shall inevitably bring. He is rescued by someone who claims to be "River Loxias" (if that is, indeed, their real name). But neither names nor circumstances matter, for River is prepared to lead a rebellion against the armies of the fairytale realm's oppressive regime-- and for all their idealism, West cannot help but devote himself to follow. The Rebellion's ranks are rife with disease, as each member lacks the immunity otherwise granted by the Storybook of Legends. Antibodies are few and far between, and as Rebels come from all walks of life, so too do they bring with them the childhood illnesses that can prove fatal to their allies. With the aid of Celes Mochigome and her various healing elixirs, West takes charge of stamping out these aliments before they can become full-blown epidemics. He is almost perpetually seen in a plague doctor's beaked mask and dozens of protective talismans, extremely cautious of spreading contagion himself. At times, West is forced to make decisions where he must end the life of an innocent unfortunate enough to fall ill, before their sickness can spread to dozens of other Rebellion members. He always does so reluctantly, and only with the consent of the afflicted. (More about this AU.) Kiss//Gun: The Secret Agent AU West makes a brief cameo in the first part of this fic, with a more significant role in the second part. In this universe, West has become a Professor at the University of Oz, having attained a doctorate in physimagical explosion containment. He is known to design security systems with particularly lethal effects, including the ones used in the Museum of Magical History. He is kidnapped and interrogated by the Golden Gun Syndicate, though the latter is largely ineffective-- having given in and signed the Ozian Storybook, this version of West has survived being melted and all of the associated agony of having your nerves liquefied. Subsequently, pretty much nothing else can faze him as far as pain goes because it all "pales in comparison." He suspects that he has not re-solidified correctly, and his lack of pain might actually be caused by an error made while unmelting himself. For a period of roughly two weeks, he willingly collaborates with the Golden Gun due to an unfortunate (and hopefully temporary) infatuation with ""Director M."" It is implied, however, that the charm has since worn off... or maybe not, depending on who you ask. In the third part, West appears to have joined the Golden Gun Syndicate proper, even figuring out a way to legally legitimize the business. His motives for doing so are largely unknown, but he spends a large portion of his appearances acting as secretary, informant, and go-between for the other members. Mercutio Soulmates AU West is one of the protagonists of the first (and presently only) fic, Mercutio Is Dead. In this universe, where having a soulmate is the norm, West grows up completely without one. He gives up on the concept altogether on his eighteenth birthday-- but on that same full-moon, he meets Romeo V. Cupid, who has a different soulmate every night. West spends the next month attempting to help Romeo control his involuntary dreaming, a matter which ultimately cumulates in West harboring a one-sided crush towards him. Through Romeo's attention-grabbing machinations, West is ultimately unable to get over his crush as he might have otherwise. Predictably, misery ensues. Most notably, in this AU, West has extensively scoured all of Shakespeare's poems and plays in an effort to piece together the hidden notes about dreams within. He possibly has a more thorough understanding of dream-related alchemy and lunar magics than most of his professors. Pixie Dust and Hydrogen West was literally created for the purpose of being a plot device in this AU. He was first introduced in Chapter 3 as a character from Emerald City Academy forced to transfer to Ever After High due to being expelled after an attempt to re-create Raven Queen's rebel revolution at his own school. Later in the story, his various questionable deeds are intended to make Raven analyze her own reasons for rebelling, ultimately forcing her to confront her own internalized prejudice against the children of villains. In the deleted scene Seeing Red, West's mysterious disappearances are seen and explained. It is confirmed that, in this universe at least, West has a bit of a crush on Chase Redford (who is clearly the reddest of all the red things, seriously, check out that armor). This fic set the precedent for using West's last name instead of his first because I was afraid that people would not recognize the name, and thereby forget whose son he was supposed to be. Notably, West's mother Dr. West is also in this AU, playing an integral role as one of the major collegiate researchers discovering the downfall of the universe. Royally Ever After See also: Garnet East's Royally Ever After Concept inspired by Apple White's solo release doll. West presently has one other outfit explicitly designed. It is one of two designs, in conjunction with Garnet East's alternate and opposing Royally Ever After, belonging to alternate universes in which each of them end up as rulers of Oz (via the dubiously-true relationship between the Lost Witch, Rain West, and her generation's Princess Ozma). The AU is set in Oz, several years after the characters in question graduate from school. As West never signs the Ozian Storybook, the fairytale cannot repeat and the world of Oz is more or less stuck in its pre-Book One state: the witches of both the East and the West are alive, the Munchkins are enslaved, and Princess Ozma, the rightful ruler of Oz, is missing. As the scripted tale never begins, West realizes that Garnet is becoming an ever-increasing threat, eventually founding a resistance against her conquering army of mind-controlled and enslaved citizens. She eventually kills the Wizard of Oz, and Garen Norwitch, the designated defender of the Ozian people, is powerless to stop her-- ultimately unable to break the curse laid upon his magic without the power of the Ozian Storybook. The diverging point of these Royally Ever Afters takes place at an epic battle between Garnet East and Celadon West, two equal and opposing forces-- one who offers absolute subjugation, and one who strives for absolute freedom. If West wins, he is elected as the Prince of Oz, having proven himself as the only one capable of holding off Garnet's hostile takeover of all the Ozian lands. He spends the rest of his life attempting to keep the people of Oz safe from the unexpected consequence of his Legacy Day... but quietly, like a ghost of the past, the Ozian Storybook calls him, tells him that there is another way out, a flying house-tornado with Garnet's name on it simply waiting in the eaves. All he would have to do is sign. Trapped by his obligation to the people of Oz and the ever-looming pressure to FINALLY sign the Ozian Storybook, West becomes utterly stripped of the freedom he so dearly wants. That's not even touching upon the perpetual threat of Garnet East attempting to conquer the kingdom of Oz. Though West ends up as the ruler of Oz in this AU, he is also incredibly unhappy, being much better suited to quietly studying alone than holding an office in the public eye. Trivia * Excessive projected wordcount on the AUs section is what caused the move to subpage format. * As the Royally Ever After AU embodies everything in the realm that could possibly make West more miserable than he already is, his entire color scheme has been flipped in the artwork. * All of these AUs are really depressing so if you have an idea that ends in Happily Ever After, please comment, I am desperate. Category:Subpages